We're All Lost Here
by Alex Demonica
Summary: "It would always be Micheal Emerson's fault." Words that have been on the notorious David Powers' mind since the night he crawled out of his crude grave. He's still seeking to rebuild his old life, but at what cost? And what if he meets a challenge greater than the once thought great Micheal Emerson?


**Pairing:** David - For right now  
**Rating:** M - Language and hinted situations  
**Chapter:** Resurgence  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama

* * *

As the summer day turned into a summer evening, David found himself lost in thought in his mock-thone in the ruins of the hotel he called home. His mind a amaze of memories as he contemplated everything he had done up until this point. It was just a short decade ago, everything had almost come to an end. Everything he had worked forward to.

Not to mention, he had almost died, truly died, at the hands of some punk. The very same punk who didn't realize how good it would be if he just accepted David's invite to his little family. Then, in the matter of just an hour, David lost everyone.

His Sire.

His brothers.

_Star._

David paused, thinking about her. She had never really been into him, he knew that. She had been a means to an end. So he wasn't lonely when he needed companionship. At one point they had been close, she had touched him and loved him… when had it stopped.

_It stopped long before she saw Micheal,_ the bitter thought was sudden, _but that's when you finally noticed it._

Losing her had cost him. Losing the little boy had cost him a lot, too. He had nabbed the child for Star because she had started looking at those human families. Wanting a child of her own. It had been a desperate attempt at keeping her with him.

Then came Micheal and his damn family.

They took everything from him.

_Everything._

Closing his eyes, David took in a slow, deliberate, unneeded breath. Thinking about it still hurt. The loss of everyone… It was their fault. Micheal's fault.

* * *

It would always be Micheal Emerson's fault.

Though, David did blame the whole damn family when they tried burying him, thinking he was _dead_. That had been far from the truth. In his benefit, David sure had felt dead, or what he thought death should have felt like.

Even now, he remembered how he dug his way out of the grave he had been so carelessly tossed in, crawling his way back to the hotel, doing everything he could to hide the agony he was in. Once he was back home, the blond hid himself in the darkest depths of the ruin he could find. There, he mourned his losses in silence, the pure anguish of being truly alone.

It took time for him to heal, more than he cared to admit. That attack on the stupid Emerson's had left him weakened, greatly so. What little blood he was able to get from the rat's stupid enough to come near him, and the occasional pigeon that flew too far in. It wasn't enough.

He knew he needed more, if he was going to survive. If he was going to live and get his _revenge_.

The time it took David to lay low, the more time he had to plot. He wouldn't lie, he also laid as low as possible to avoid being noticed by Micheal's stupid younger brother and his obnoxious 'vampire hunter' friends. He would get back at those Frog brothers, in time, but his main goal was the Emerson's. They would pay.

He supposed it paid off, staying there, hidden in the dark recesses of the hotel ruins. Plotting his revenge for the losses, revenge for his pain, revenge for everything shitty that happened to him.

Why should they live happy, normal lives, while he had to hide and pray on the unsuspecting? It wasn't fair! Not that life had ever been fair to David before, but he tried hard not to think about his life before this one.

Though, you think in comparison, that life had been better than this one.

Unfortunately, the time it took for the blond vampire to regain his strength and power, it took a few years. With luck though, he did once in awhile get some of societies trash blowing in for shelter and warmth, something he took full advantage of.

With a twisted turn of events, once David finally began to feel like himself again… He found his thirst for revenge had been… Not quenched, but definitely tempered. All that time, plotting and planning, though maybe obsessive, had quelled it.

Probably for the better.

* * *

Now that he was almost back to what he had once been, David wasted no time in rebuilding his former family. Nothing would replace his brothers, his Sire. He just wanted that sense of… family again. Not everyone had been overly big about becoming a vampire and living in the shadows at first, but the longer they stayed together, forging those friendships and bonds, the more it became worth it.

It took time to rebuild, since the blond wanted to make sure who he picked… They wouldn't come to regret their new, better life. It had happened in the past, they found someone who would make a great fit, someone who would have been an incredible asset. Only for them to cry and whine how they missed their families, that they had given up so much.

Weaklings, those had been.

It wasn't as easy now, finding those to fill up the coven. Time seemed to be a constant concept in his life now, waiting and watching. It paid off, though. He found his brothers again, the once broken bonds being reforged with loyal friendship and a never ending adventure in the shadows…

* * *

Which is how he ended up here. Opening his eyes, David let out a slow breath, his eyes fixated on nothing, yet at the same time something far away.

It had taken him longer than he wanted to admit to find this sense of… peace again. Something he would do anything to hold onto. _Anything._

Feeling a hand sliding up his leg, David snapped out of his thoughts, grabbing the hand, turning to the owner with a growl escaping him. He paused, noticing it was one of his newest additions.

He wouldn't lie, it had taken some consideration and a lot of urging from his new band of brothers to allow another female to come in. He knew the boys would need some kind of something, or rather _someone_, for their primal, sexual urges.

David had been willing to oblige, only if it was temporary and easily dealt with. At first they had agreed, but he noticed from time to time, one or more of them would get attached to one of the playthings. As much as he hated to admit it, vampires were very sentimental creatures. Almost obsessively so.

Which is how he ended up in this current position.

Forcing himself to relax, the old vampire supposed he was still a little too paranoid for his own good. Smiling slowly, he reached up, hooking his finger under the female's chin, chuckling.

"Delilah**,**" he greeted coolly, smirking a little as he pulled her into his lap. She was a pretty young thing, Delilah was. Blonde, big doe eyed girl, legs for miles, and a nice bust. Just a _little_ too eager for praise. Too needy for his taste.

But he wasn't complaining. She was a different breed of girl. A new, modern age girl. David wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it, but as long as she wasn't like Star, he didn't care.

Having a repeat of that would just lead him into ruin.

Shoving such thoughts from his mind, the blond vampire lifted his head, sniffing the air. Night had just fallen.

_Perfect._

"Go wake the others, it's time**.**" Pushing her from his lap, he grinned down at her when she pouted, nodding as she scampered off. Doing his bidding. One thing she did have a use for him, aside from being his sometimes bedmate, was her obedience.

Though, he did wish _sometimes_ she'd give him a challenge.

David was a hunter. He preferred the thrill of the hunt, the chase of the rabbit, trying to grab it by it's fluffy white tail. To drag it back to his den and have his fun with the scared little bunny. To dirty that white, fluffy tail of the bunny's…

* * *

By the time everyone was finally awake and ready, the sun was completely down. David had tasked himself with lighting the lanterns around the cave. It was more habit than anything else. Something to keep him busy while he waited.

Looking over his new brothers, David wouldn't lie, he had gone for those who, in some ways at least, resembled his fallen brethren. He knew it was foolish, he knew it was selfish… but they had been willing, if not more, than their former predecessor's had been. To be here. With him.

Still, overlooking his group, David couldn't help feeling that there were a few pieces still missing. At least one or two members more. Then everything would be complete. Everything would be how it had once been.

Slipping down from his perch, David smiled as he looked over his trio, nodding his head. Even now, he could see that he still left them in awe. He was just someone they had never thought still existing. Someone they all too willingly listened too.

"Tonight, we're going to have fun." With that said, David turned, motioning for them to follow.

The fell in line almost instantly as they left through the cave entrance. Behind him, the hoots and laughter, reminding him of years ago, when things had been going just fine. Forcing himself not to get lost in that happy feeling, David walked up to his motorcycle first.

Smiling to himself as the others followed suit, he turned the key in the ignition, barely pausing as he felt Delilah hop on behind him. Kicking up the stand, he revved the engine once, then took off. Above all else, he enjoyed being the coven's leader. Being a Sire was something he didn't like so much.

Behind him he heard the howls and hoots of his brothers. It made his smile wider, the exhilaration of the coven being back. A rouge laugh escaped him only to be swallowed up by the wind as they flew through the night.

Back to the old stomping grounds. The Santa Clara pier.

* * *

Hello there dear reader!

This is an attempt to dip my toe into the Lost Boys fandom. This chapter was actually written off of a now defunct roleplay post, but I wanted to explore a little more beyond it. I'm not sure where this will go, but I'm planning on the next chapter to be a parallel to David.

I'm a huge fan of the first movie, so I'm going to pretend that the other don't exist.

So, wish me luck!


End file.
